Just a Bad Dream
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: Professor Kirke's niece hates Narnia unlike the Pevensies who are spending summer at the cottage. A cold war sets in between Edmund the Just and Emma. In addition, Emma seems to gain powers similar to Jadis. Are they given to her by Jadis herself or by Aslan? AU Edmund OC NEW summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Bad Dream**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **Chronicles of Narnia belong to the talented C.S. Lewis.

**Chapter one:**

Professor Kirke was really happy that summer. The Pevensies and his granddaughter were going to spend summer with him in the freshly furnished cottage. Digory Kirke hugged the children – well, they had grown into lovely ladies and gentleman- with affection.

"How are Professor?" Lucy, 19, asked with her hazel eyes shining.

"Not bad, Lucy. You've grown into lovely lady, God bless. You too Susan. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Susan grinned. Memories flooded her brain… Professor Kirke's previous house held the door to Narnia and…

The four Pevensies followed the Professor down the corridor, leaving the four luggages near the front door . The kitchen was small but cozy. As the water started boiling, and the four sat around the table, the Professor started telling them about Emma; "Emma is in town… she went to get some books. I hope that you'll get along."

"Who's Emma?" Peter asked.

"My niece. She has been living with me since her parents died… she's about your age."

"Grandpa… I'm here." Emma made her presence known as not to frighten the five. The luggages had been an indicator that the Pevensies have arrived. When Emma appeared in the kitchen, with a long black braid, and four books in her hand, the Pevensies looked at each other. Was Emma like their cousin? Was she annoying? Was she sweet?

The Professor poured the tea. "Want some tea dear?"

"I hate tea, remember!" Emma said with a smile. She looked at the four and put the books on the kitchen counter.

"I'm Emma," she said grinning.

"Edmund."

"Peter"

"Lucy."

"Susan"

"You arrived early," Professor Kirke said, noticing it was only eleven o'clock.

"Yes, I got a lift from Helga."

"God bless her soul," Kirke said and sat down.

"So, you love reading?" Lucy asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes! I like Wuthering Heights."

"Really, I have read it." Susan said.

"Do you like it?" Emma said, her grey eyes smiling.

Susan grinned. "It's not bad. I prefer Jane Eyre; Charlotte Bronte's."

"Yes, it's lovely." Emma nodded.

"At school, we had studied Wuthering Heights… I don't really like it." Edmund said smirking.

"Why?" Emma said slightly offended.

"How can someone hurt someone who he claims to love?"

"I totally agree with you. But Wuthering Heights isn't about love… It's about passion, jealousy and hurt."

"Are you still at studying?" Peter asked, liking the fact that Emma wasn't a snob.

"Yes, I'm studying Medicine."

"A doctor?" Lucy asked with admiration.

"Yes," Emma said shyly.

"Emma, show them their rooms. It was a long journey."

Emma nodded and showed them their rooms.

The Pevensies thanked her and the four sibling gathered into Susan's and Lucy's room to discuss the events.

**Please, review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Bad Dream**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously the Chronicles of Narnia don't belong to me….

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 2:**

"I Really like Emma," Lucy stated as she played with her long locks. Her siblings were all seated; Susan and Peter on Susan's bed, near the window, and Edmund on the chair, near Lucy's bed.

"Yes, she seems nice," Susan said with a smirk directed to her younger brother. Edmund narrowed his eyes when Peter started giving him a meaningful look.

"What?!" Edmund asked, silently praying that his cheeks were not colouring. Emma wasn't bad looking, in fact she had an almost magical appearance.

Lucy giggled; "I want to be a bridesmaid."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Whatever your heart desires Lucy. But I've always planed to marry a royal…"

Peter rolled his eyes. Susan glanced at Lucy. "Maybe, she is royal."

* * *

Emma was hunching over a series of anatomical books, but her mind was on those wintry days at University and on those dances. How she loved trading those trousers for a dress. There was a knock.

"Emma?" Lucy peeped from behind the ajar door. In fact, Emma never locked the door. She hated locking it. Maybe it was because of her mother. Emma shook her head to remove the thought.

"Do you want to go to the pictures with us tomorrow? I think it will be a great idea… to know each other more. We'll have three months living together." Lucy the Valiant said.

Emma nodded. "Yes. It will be a great idea. Luc, do you want to help me cook?"

"Yes!" Lucy said excited. Emma giggled.

"I'm not really a great cook. Usually Mrs. White comes with the chores but she broke her arm."

"Poor soul," Lucy said.

Emma nodded. "I'll just hope that we won't burn the kitchen down."

* * *

"It's delicious" Digory said as he ate the pie. Emma gave a look at Lucy. Lucy winked. They had rather made a mess in the kitchen. It wasn't Lucy's fault really. It was Emma who started the flour fight which was interrupted by Peter.

"What are you two doing?" he said with an amused expression. Emma started laughing uncontrollably and this made Susan and Edmund join the others in the kitchen. The professor was locked in the library when the flour fight took place.

"Lucy helped."

"Yes, I did."

Digory winked. "It's rather delicious, isn't it Edmund?" Lucy coughed.

Edmund smirked. "A hungry man eats anything."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "That's quiet true… but that hungry man did not seem to consider the option of scavenging the cupboards."

"Well, the hungry man was too polite to refuse eating."

Emma made a face. "You seem to enjoy it."

Edmund couldn't deny the fact.

"We'll do the dishes," Peter volunteered after dinner. Edmund was going to head to his room. "Ed, when I said 'we', I meant you and I."

"Sorry, Peter. I thought you were referring to yourself and your guardian angel."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Emma, do you drive? I don't suppose the public transport will be efficient… you know, we'll be wearing heals and make up for the pictures."

"Yes, I got my license. I don't usually drive though. We can burrow Grandpa's car."

"Peter and Edmund both got their driving lisence."

The girls gathered in Emma's room. The room's wall were decorated by anatomical posters. Emma noticed Susan's gaze. "It helps me study you know."

"They're colourful. Did you draw them yourself?"

"No, I can't draw very well. My best fiend did… as a birthday present. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes. The colours are beautiful. Reminds me of Narnia."

"Narnia?" Emma said, slightly shocked. Edmund and Peter joined the girls.

Then Lucy started telling her about Narnia and how they got there through a wardrobe. She told her how they became queens and kings.

"I never went to Narnia." Emma said.

"Really?" Edmund demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Emma said confused, by Edmund's sudden hostility.

"Why are you lying?" Edmund shouted angrily. Emma's face grew red.

"Edmund why are you…" Lucy started, but Edmund interrupted her. Edmund showed a diary.

"Then why are sceneries of Narnia painted here?"

Emma's voice grew hostile. "How dare you go through my things?!"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Ed, I think that we should let her explain."

"She's a liar. She's Jadis follower."

"What?" Susan cried.

Edmund showed them the drawings.

"I didn't draw those." Emma barked.

"Then whom? Caravaggio?"

No. _My dead mother_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and leaving a review. So, hope you enjoyed chapter two. What do you think? Was Edmund too quick to jump into conclusions? Is Emma lying? I would like to hear from you. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
**

**Ruby.**


End file.
